kung fu panda short:circus
by tigergirl123
Summary: lol funny,the circus is in town and po signs him and his friends up will they all survive the circus?


**ANOTHER KUNG FU PANDA SHORT OMG SO FUNNY I LIKE THE AFRO CIRCUS SONG SO KUNG FU PANDA SHORT:CIRCUS GOT ME AN IDEA..THIS IS NOT A MADAGASCAR AND KUNG FU PANDA CROSSOVER PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 1:CLOWNS**

as a group of circus freaks comes to the valley of peace the circuses came but then they all quit knowing that they suck as a circus they just quit, as the ringmaster

sighed he was a lion who needs new circuses as he puts up signs

* * *

as po comes down he see the signs as a circus tent being made in the bamboo forest as he smiled he writes the five's name,his name,lunas,tio and dan since it can't

be many then he left running back up the jade palace stairs"huff huff huff"as he fell to the ground when he reached to the top..then he ran and open the door as

everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast"GUYS..GUYS!"as everyone turns around po catches his breath again"guy..i just sign us up for the circus!"then tigress

thought she was going to chock at the word"what did you say?"then in slow motion po's lips moved slowly"we are going to be in the circus"as tigress starts to have a

terrible flash back

* * *

_FLASHBACK(WHEN TIGRESS WAS 10)_

_as little tigress sees a circus as shifu said she may go she went inside then she sees pigs blowing fire,tigers talking then jumps in fire hoops and then that's when she _

_saw..clowns as they honked at her and laughed as they took her thinking she was part of the act and pushed her in the little car and they went in too as they start driving _

_around they crash and little tigress fly's out of front window and into a cannon as she was blasted off into the sky as she screamed when she start falling down she came back _

_into the tent and then a trapeze girl who was a fox grab hold of tigress's paw but she quickly let's go and little tigress fell into a blue Barry pie after a clown smashed it on his _

_face then he without moving his neck he turns his head around and laughed at her as its teeth was pointy and it's eyes was red then little tigress start twitching_

* * *

as tigress is still twitching dan snaps her out of it then she was going to hit po"why you sign us up?"then dan hold her then po thought"well i thought it would be

fun?..look guys the ringmaster's circuses left him so why not this one time?"they all said in unison"no" then po smiled then had a sad face"oky..then i guess you will

make little kids dreams of seeing a circus not come true and they will all look at me saying"po why?"then i will say"hay kids its not my fault you can blame them for not

even trying!"then po walks away as everyone felt guilty then luna looks at her mom"plz..when uncle po say it like that i feel like..a heart-less"then dan continued"self

mindless"then viper"cold mannered" then mantis and monkey"un-lovable" the crane"person"then tigress sighed"oky fine..just this once but don't come saying sorry to

me when you get hurt"then po raced in here"GREAT!"

* * *

as everyone except shifu went to the circus they find the ringmaster as po pokes his shoulder"um excuse us..we would like to be your circuses"then the ring master

smiled"thank you"as he showed them inside they all awed except tigress then the ringmaster stopped oky he points at luna and tio"you two will be the trapeze"then

luna and tio smiled then the ring master points at po,song,monkey"you three will be juggling"then he points at mantis and tigress"you two will be clowns..but the tiger

will have too spots..the clowns and jumping the fire hoop"as tigress growled wanting to say no but she didn't want the kids not liking her any more then the ring

master points at viper and dan"will be the stars from the cannon and tightrope walkers"then the ringmaster smiled"oky lets get to training!"

* * *

then po looks in the clowns treasure chest and sees lots of Afro wigs when tigress wasn't looking he glues the Afro wig on her head then she turns around and he was

gone then he did the same to everyone and him then as tigress was going to the clown car sighing then mantis and monkey laughs"nice wig tigress"then tigress

looked at them confused"huh?"then she looked up seeing the rainbow Afro wig on her head then she growls yelling so loud"PO!"

* * *

Ra da da da da da da da circus

as tigress was going in the clown car she had hard time going in"err how can clowns do this!"as she shoved herself in the car and start driving she crashes again and

flys out the front window and hit her head on the outside of the cannon as she fell too the ground

Da da da da da da da da afro

Circus afro, circus afro,

as the cannon was moving to the left and in the outside of the cannon dan hits his head so hard he went flying out of the tent

Look at that, look at that, look at that afro

as the light from the open tent that dan made shines a light in po's eyes as he was on one foot on a big ball while juggling then he falls and the ball bounce him to the

left as tigress was getting up po knocked into her in the face and she flipped backwards and fell as she moan on the ground

(Da da da da da da da da circus)

as po fell into the cannon he is launched at tio and luna as she yelled"LOOK OUT!"then as he went pass luna she start spinning around and her leg gets caught on the

rope as it wrapped around her leg as she trys to get it lose she starts falling and face slams too the ground and tio was hanging on..and it was still as he couldn't

swing across"um..alittle help?"then he starts falling but grabs a rope and came down safely but trips on the rope that luna had her leg on as he looks he sees the ball

from po starts bouncing too him and when it did it bounced on his pride and he screamed like a little girl for 7 minutes and passed out

as viper,song,monkey and mantis comes out of the room of circus equipment they see everyone on the ground or flown off they sighed"tigress was right"

**LOL THAT WAS SO FUNNY I WAS CRYING XD I PUT PARTS OF THE AFRO SONG BY MARTY(CHRIS ROCK) INTO IT..POOR DAN..AND REALLY POOR TIO :3**


End file.
